Accept and Embrace
by soprano-squad
Summary: All Elsa tries to do is keep the ones she loves happy and do what's best for the kingdom. That's why when an unexpected visitor shows up at Anna and Kristoff's wedding and offers a deal to Elsa, she must make the obvious choice, no matter how hard it is for the royal family to accept... including Elsa. Helsa, some Kristanna
1. An Unexpected Guest

"I do!"

Elsa watched her baby sister practically radiate with joy. She couldn't be more proud of Anna. She had found someone perfect for her; somebody that loved her and would do anything to ensure her safety. True, he was not exactly what Elsa had always dreamed of for Anna, but he was better. Yet, in this moment, Elsa couldn't help her mind from straying off, thinking of a niece or nephew that would come, hopefully in the near future, from Anna and the ice harvester, Kristoff Bjorgman.

"You may now kiss the bride."

An even wider smile crept across Elsa's face. She couldn't help it. As Kristoff leaned into kiss Anna, his big nose got in the way and their lips were restrained from meeting. The two giggled and then turned their heads and shared a passionate kiss. Luckily, all eyes were on the newlyweds so no one noticed Elsa turning red and her smile growing as she tried to hold back a laugh.

Kristoff took Anna's hand as they turned towards the roaring crowd. In all her excitement, Anna raised their conjoined hands and pulled Kristoff down the five steps and back down the aisle as she waved to all the guests, nearly tripping with every other step.

From her maid of honor position, Elsa scanned the crowd for familiar faces. There were many representatives from other kingdoms: dukes, earls, dignitaries, etc. Elsa smiled and waved as she spotted two familiar faces, her and Anna's cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene, princess and prince of Corona. She hadn't seen them since her coronation! _Wow, has it really been that long? _Elsa thought to herself as she made a mental note to try to talk to them during the reception. Elsa continued looking through the crowd, not searching for anyone in particular. That's when she saw him: a well-dressed redhead sitting towards the back with a familiar scowl. _Hans_, Elsa almost said out loud, filled with disgust. Why did _he _have to be here? Hans, of all people! When it was Elsa's turn to follow in the procession, she couldn't exit the chapel fast enough. She was outraged.

…

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa chased after her little sister once she was in the ballroom which had been well decorated for the wedding reception. There were gold and navy blue (the wedding colors) garlands draped across the walls. At the sides of the rooms there were tables with hors d'oeuvre as well as servants walking around with trays full of them. There were few flowers since the groom wasn't exactly a flower person but there was one very noticeable touch of Anna's: a giant chocolate fountain, dead center in the table with lots of things to dip in it lying around it on navy and gold plates. Anna turned around.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she held open her arms, ready to embrace her sister. Even though she wanted to spread the news about Hans, Elsa couldn't help but give Anna a big, congratulatory, squeeze. It was her one and only wedding day after all… hopefully. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna inquired as she studied Elsa's worried facial expression. It was at that moment Elsa decided she couldn't do it. She wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she knew she was the reason Anna didn't have any fun at her wedding because she was too busy worrying about Hans. Elsa decided she would do everything she could to make sure Anna never even knew Hans was here.

"What? Oh, nothing! I was just going to tell you that… cousin Punzie is here!" Elsa hesitantly replied, trying to hide the shaking of her voice. Luckily, Anna was too excited by the content of her sister's statement to notice her tone. However, Kristoff wasn't so convinced that it was what Elsa was originally going to say. He gave Elsa a curious look, as if he knew she was lying. Elsa replied to his look with another one of her one that she hoped he translated as _please just go with it_. Kristoff nodded like he understood. Thankfully, Anna was too busy talking to herself to pay attention to any of the conversation Kristoff and Elsa just had by merely using facial expressions.

"Punzie! Oh, joy! I haven't seen her since your coronation, Elsa. I wonder what she's been up to lately. I mean, it's been like, three whole years? Is Eugene here with her? I wonder how he's doing," she paused, then gasped. "Do you think they have any kids?! I mean they've been married for like what- six years now? They might even have two! Maybe more! C'mon Kristoff!" Anna said as she pulled her new husband's attention toward her words. "I have someone I want to introduce you to! Thanks, Elsa," she called back as she and Kristoff made their way through the crowd, greeting people and accepting several, "congratulations!" on their quest to hunt down Rapunzel.

Once they were out of sight, Elsa climbed the few stairs to where the thrones were to get a better view and searched for Hans like a hawk hunting down its prey. When she couldn't pinpoint his exact location, Elsa had a feeling of relief and worry all at the same time. If he wasn't in here, Anna surely would not see him. But, if he wasn't in here, he could be wandering about the castle, doing who knows what. After another minute or so of unsuccessfully scanning the crowd of guests, she decided to go look for him. She had it all planned out in her head. She would make sure he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to be doing and then tell him that he better stay out of sight from Anna… or else. Elsa wasn't quite sure what she meant by the "or else," but it sure did sound intimidating and she hoped Hans would think so too. Elsa had almost reached the doors when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Acting patiently, although she was slightly annoyed by the interruption of her search, Elsa turned around.

"Excuse me but I really need to-" Elsa began, but was caught off by her own shock. It was Hans and his gorgeous green eyes that she found staring back at her. _Wait, what? _Elsa thought to herself about noticing his "gorgeous eyes."

"Excuse me for interrupting your hasty exit, my queen," Hans said, kissing Elsa's bare hand. Elsa didn't think she would need to wear gloves today, since the event was supposed to be one filled with love, but regretted that decision as soon as she saw frost beginning to develop on Hans' own gloved hand. Out of embarrassment towards her powers and disgust towards the man touching her, Elsa quickly pulled her hand away and looked at a spot on the floor as to try to avoid eye contact with Hans. After a moment or two she looked back up at him.

"Prince Hans, I was actually coming to look for you."

"Me? I'm surprised. I actually needed to talk to you," he said, unable to wipe the smug smirk off his face.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Elsa replied.

"I could say the same thing to you…"

"Fair enough. I just wanted to make sure you got a message," Elsa began.

"And from whom would that message be?" Hans asked.

"Me." She answered bitterly.

Hans raised an eyebrow at that. "Go on then."

Elsa, becoming quickly annoyed, hastily replied, "I think you should go. I can't run the risk of Anna seeing you here and then being worried the rest of the night. This event is supposed to be a wonderful experience for her and you must not ruin it with your presence."

"Queen Elsa," Hans sarcastically replied, then, placing a hand to his heart said, "That wounds me. I had no intensions of ruining this night for the Princess just by merely _being_ here." A smug smile made its way across his face.

"Don't play games with me." Elsa replied, trying to emphasize the sass in her voice. "Just tell me what you wanted to say and then promptly leave. Please" Elsa added the "please" because she couldn't bear how rude she sounded, even if she was talking to _him_.

"Oh, but my Queen, I'm afraid it will take longer to get my message across then time we have together tonight. Plus I would rather do it someplace more… private." He smiled at the confused look on Elsa's face. "Tell you what," Hans began again, "I'll still be in Arendelle for a few more days, how about I meet you in the castle gardens tomorrow at, let's say, six o' clock? In the morning of course."

"Why so early? What is so important that it can't wait until a reasonable hour?" Elsa replied to his proposal, not necessarily concerned about having to get up early. She was usually up, dressed, and working by that time anyway. The problem was that she knew there weren't as many castle guards on duty that early in the morning. Elsa still did not have an ounce of trust when it came to this man, after all.

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

Before Elsa could say anything else, Hans swiftly walked passed her and right out the door. Although she was slightly stunned about the recent events, she was glad he was gone and hoped that Anna hadn't already seen him. Well, if Hans was gone for the night, Elsa could at least try to enjoy herself, that is if she could ever stop worrying about what might happen tomorrow morning.

"ELSA, HEY!"

Elsa turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Rapunzel! What a pleasant surprise," Elsa replied, less enthusiastically, while carefully embracing her cousin. Anna was beaming vibrantly right behind her. Elsa then saw Kristoff and Rapunzel's husband, Eugene, following about ten feet behind, as if they were trying to catch up to their wives but didn't feel like running. "So how have you been?" Elsa inquired of Rapunzel.

"Wonderful! I was so excited when I got the wedding invitation because I missed you both. Also I am so happy for you Anna!" Then Anna and Rapunzel held hands and started jumping up and down, screaming, "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

_Oh. My. God. Could they get any more annoying? _Normally, Elsa would have been able to handle this but she just couldn't tonight.

"Oh, did you hear that?" Elsa suddenly said.

"Hear what?" Anna and Rapunzel asked in unison.

"I hear someone calling me. Better run. Thanks for coming Punzie!" Elsa said, carefully excusing herself.

"Bye Elsa!" Rapunzel called after her.

Elsa grabbed a glass of champagne on her way out and made her way down the hall, up some stairs, down another hall, and to the library. She pulled a book off one of the shelves and curled up on a cozy arm chair near the fire. _Ahhhh, alone at last. _Elsa thought with content. Even though she had spent thirteen years alone, she was still learning to be social and it easily wore her out. _I'll just spend some time with Anna and Kristoff once most of the crowd has died down. _Elsa yawned, opened the book, and began to read.


	2. A Proposal

"So other than that the other servants will teach you all the little things you need to know," Elsa plainly stated.

"Great. Thank you Your Majesty," Faltin said with a slight bow.

Faltin was the newest edition to the castle staff. Today was his first day and as he followed the Queen around the gardens, she told him what he should know before he started working for her. Faltin had told Elsa earlier that he considered it an honor to be deemed trustworthy enough to join the castle staff. _Just don't blow it._ Elsa thought, immediately feeling guilty. She knew she needed to give more credit to people, but it was just so hard to after being let down and isolated for years.

"You are dismissed. Go to the kitchen to receive your first assignment," Elsa ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty," Faltin then turned around and headed for the castle.

Elsa walked on a little farther and then stopped at a small stone bench in the castle gardens. She was supposed to meet Hans here in about ten minutes. Elsa had no idea what he was going to talk about and that made her a little nervous.

"My Queen."

Startled, Elsa turned around. "Prince Hans, don't scare me like that!" Elsa said, already angry even though they had been talking for a total of five seconds. Hans let out a low chuckle.

"Your Majesty, I will try my best to not "beat around the bush" as they say, but I will give you two quick backstories, and then tell you how they both relate to why I came today. First story; for many decades now, Arendelle has held both Weselton and the Southern Isles as high and valued trade partners. I am aware that just a couple years ago, trade between Arendelle and Weselton was ceased for good. Now, despite all that has happened, Arendelle and the Southern Isles are each other's number one trade partners. Now for the second story. As you may already know, I have twelve older brothers and no younger ones which makes me the youngest out of thirteen. These brothers made my childhood miserable. They teased me, ignored me, and I had to share my parents love with them. Now we're all grown up and _most_ of us," Hans hesitated. "Somewhat mature. All of them are now married and it is now my turn to find a beautiful bride. Now to relate the stories; it is vital that this relationship between the two kingdoms is not only kept, but even farther _strengthened._"

"Strengthened?" Elsa choked out. She thought she knew where he was going with this but she hoped she was wrong.

"Yes," Hans continued. "And with all my brothers married and the princess already married… it's just you and me." He said, smirking.

Elsa's heart sank. Even though she already knew the answer to her question, she asked anyways, "What are you implying?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you must marry me."

"_Must_? No I don't!" Elsa almost yelled back, trying to hide the panic in her voice. Hans smirked that evil smirk of his. Obviously Elsa had not done a good job hiding her tone. But wait, he was looking down at the ground. Elsa followed his gaze to her feet. She hadn't even noticed the ice forming around them on the garden path.

Hans returned to the conversation. "But Your Majesty," Hans started, in a fake pleading tone, "I'm afraid if you don't, the Southern Isles will permanently stop trade with Arendelle.

"But-" Elsa stuttered trying to find the right words. "But the Southern Isles needs Arendelle as much as we need them! So you can't stop the trade!" She finished, triumphant that she may have just found the loophole.

"We have so many connections to other kingdoms, having twelve royals married to royals from other kingdoms and all, that we really don't need Arendelle. _You_ need _us_." Hans replied. Elsa knew he was right too. _Oh shit…_ she thought, and then was suddenly surprised that it was the first thing that came to her mind.

So many things were running through Elsa's mind. She knew she had to keep trade relations with the Southern Isles. Hans was dead right as much as she hated to admit it. _I can't lose the Southern Isles as a trade partner, but I can't spend the rest of my life with him, with this man who tried to kill me! What would Anna think? But I can't let my kingdom suffer. It's not like he'd actually try to kill me this time, everyone would know it was him. He's too smart for that. All he wants is to be king, and if I marry him, he wouldn't even have to kill anyone. But I'll have to put up with him for the rest of my life! I would have to share my deepest secrets and my most intimate possessions with him! But I have to do what's best for the kingdom, I have to, they're depending on me. _Elsa swallowed hard. _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_

"Well?" Hans prodded her, obviously tired of waiting.

Elsa tried to ignore the ice filling up the garden and the small tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She quickly dried them; he couldn't see her so weak like this. Elsa hesitated. "Yes. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I will marry you."

…

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna did a mix of a fast walk and a skip down the hall towards her older sister, resulting in her almost tripping… twice. "Do you know what time we have to- hey, what's wrong?"

If anyone could read Elsa's emotions, it was Anna. _Oh great, now I'm going to have to tell her everything that just happened. I hope she won't hate me forever…_

After Elsa agreed to the engagement, Hans left for the Sothern Isles to go make arrangements for which of his things to be brought to Arendelle. Permanently.

"Oh, um," Elsa started, not sure how to answer her sister's question. "I- I just…" Elsa couldn't take it anymore. "Hans and I are engaged," Elsa said so fast, she wasn't even sure if her sister understood. But, she did.

"Wait- what?" Anna looked up at Elsa with wide eyes. "You- but- Elsa! He tried to kill you, me, both of us! How could you marry him!"

"Anna it's complicated."

"I've got time."

Elsa sighed. There was no getting out of this. "Look, Hans threatened to cut off trade between Arendelle and the Southern Isles and I had to do what was best for the kingdom. Plus the people have been wanting a king ever since-" Elsa didn't finish, letting the look she gave Anna finish her sentence. "Anyways, it's not like I'm ever going to find true love anyways."

Anna didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence she came up to her sister and gave her a big, long hug.

"Mom and Dad would be proud of the sacrifices you're making for the kingdom," Anna whispered in her ear. After a few more moments of hugging, Anna let go, looked at Elsa, smiled sadly, and then walked away.

Elsa ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She flopped on the bed, letting loose hairs from her braid fly everywhere and cried way past what she thought was the human capability to produce tears.

…

When Elsa woke up a few hours later, her entire room was frozen. There was either a thin layer of ice or a thick layer of frost covering everything. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?" It was Kai's head that popped into the room. "Your Majesty! Oh good, you're awake. I just came to inform you that lunch will be served in five minutes."

"I'm not hungry," Elsa replied.

"Okay well I'll let everyone know they may begin dinning without you. Let me know if you need anything else."

Just as Kai was closing the door again, Elsa quickly propped herself up and said, "Wait, Kai."

"Your Majesty?" Kai poked his head back through the doorway.

"Actually, could you get a few stable boys to saddle up my horse for me? I think I could really use a ride to get my mind off of things."

"Sure, Your Majesty. Would you like Aavet, correct?"

"Yes please," Elsa answered as she got up and walked over to her closet to pick out a suitable outfit for riding. "Thank you," Elsa added as a kind of "_you're dismissed"_ gesture.

Kai nodded and walked away, closing the door behind him.

…

As Elsa was riding through the woods on Aavet, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the season of summer really was. She knew it wasn't something she normally pondered on, but it distracted her from the real issue weighing on her heart at the moment, the royal engagement between her and Hans. He was going to be back in three weeks. That's when they "couple" would make the public announcement to the people of Arendelle of their engagement. Then a few days later would come the engagement party. For once in her life, Elsa wanted time to just stop. She wanted to go back to the way things were last night, when there was happiness and fellowship. When love was the main emotion of the night. Elsa sighed. She knew she could never go back. The past was in the past.

…

**Author's note:**

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys have no idea how much those mean to me especially with this being my first fanfic ever. You guys are great!**


	3. The Announcement

**Hey! So, I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it! I tried to update earlier but when I was working on it last night I got carried away and added so much more stuff than I had anticipated on. So much stuff that I pushed back the main thing that was supposed to happen here to the next chapter and it's still my longest chapter so far! Anyways, I really hope you all like this chapter if you have any questions or suggestions for me you can send me a pm or leave a review. I'll shut up now so you can read.**

-Three Weeks Later-

Elsa yawned and rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up from her deep slumber. Sunlight streamed into the room from the window and Elsa immediately realized something was wrong. She never _ever _slept with the curtains open. _That's odd. _Elsa thought as she got up and walked across the room to close them.

"Sleep well honey?"

Elsa screamed and turned around quickly as she shot an ice shard straight ahead, barely missing the side of Hans' face. He was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace doing nothing at all. _He was probably just watching me sleep. That perv__…_

"Elsa, sweetie, there is no need for violence," Hans replied in a sugary tone that made Elsa want to barf.

"What are you doing back in Arendelle already? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow afternoon." Elsa paused, "And most importantly, why are you in my bedroom!?"

"I thought I'd come home early to see my special Blondie…" Hans answered.

"Cut the crap, Hans. And don't call me Blondie, or honey, or sweetie; you don't have to pretend to like me when no one else is around. But I still want to know the real reason why you're back in Arendelle," Elsa grabbed a pillow and walked up to Hans, "and why," Elsa hit him with the pillow, "you're in," she hit him again, "my bedroom!" she hit him once more, and harder.

"Stop it, Elsa!" Hans almost yelled as he grabbed the pillow from her and flung it to the other side of the room, out of her reach. "I finished what I needed to do a bit earlier than expected and I didn't want to spend a minute longer with my brothers than I had to so I left early and got back late last night."

"But why are you in my room!?" Elsa demanded as she reached for another pillow. Hans got up and grabbed her wrist right before she reached it.

"Please don't hit me again!"

Elsa reached around him with her other hand, grabbed another pillow, and hit him with it. "Too late!" Elsa giggled as Hans' hair got tousled and he tried to fix it as if he couldn't stand it being messed up.

Elsa suddenly became aware of the large grin on her face and quickly wiped it off.

"I asked you a question!" Elsa said angrily, trying to contain a burst of laughter as Hans still tried, unsuccessfully to fix his hair. "Answer me!"

"Do you promise to stop attacking me with pillows?" Hans said as he spit out a feather from one of the pillows. Elsa hit him again. "Okay, okay. I-" Hans began but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hans smirked, "Saved by the knock." Elsa rolled her eyes and walked to the door. She opened it to find an excited Anna staring at her.

"Elsa I need to talk to you sometime today… preferably sooner than-" Anna squinted and peered around her sister and caught sight of Hans. She turned back to look at Elsa and raised a shocked and inquisitive eyebrow.

Elsa quickly realized how bad this must look. Her. With Hans. In her bedroom. Early in the morning. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know where to start. With her mouth still open and eyes wide, Elsa looked back to Hans to find him snickering. She looked back at Anna, still unable to speak. "Uhhhhh…"

Anna blushed. "Well obviously I'm interrupting something so I'm just gonna go…" she said as she turned and ran back down the hall.

Elsa turned back to Hans, still unable to speak. Hans laughed more and walked past her, out the door, and down the hall towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

…

Breakfast was silent that morning. It was just Elsa, Hans, Anna, and Kristoff. Kristoff, however, didn't look surprised that Hans was there which mad Elsa come to the conclusion that Anna had told him about what was going on. _Good._ Elsa thought. That was the kind of thing that Elsa wouldn't want to have to make it an entire conversation of and tell Kristoff everything, but he needed to know if the man who tried to kill his wife was going to become his brother-in-law.

Throughout breakfast, Kristoff kept giving Anna looks, which she would return. Now they weren't looks like, "I'm so mad at you right now" but they also weren't "I love you so much" looks. They were concerned looks, as if they knew something Elsa didn't. She was about to say something to the two of them when Hans spoke up instead about a topic Elsa was trying hard to forget about.

"So," Hans began, "since I'm home early, should we make the announcement of our engagement today, Blondie?"

Elsa froze his drink.

"Is that a no?"

"It's a 'How many times have I told you not to call me Blondie.'" Elsa bitterly replied.

"Once," Hans smugly answered.

"Well I meant it when I said it. And I don't care about the announcement." _I wish I didn't have to make it at all__…_Elsa thought.

"Perfect. Then we'll make it today." Hans said as he got up from the table and exited the room.

Elsa sighed and put her head in her hands, tears filling up her eyes, the table around her elbows beginning to frost. After today everyone would know about the engagement and everyone would fuss over it. She definitely could do without it being mentioned every five minutes, but Elsa knew after today she would never hear the end of it.

"Elsa…?"

Elsa wiped her tears and looked up to find Anna and Kristoff staring at her. "Elsa, Kristoff and I have something we want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know if you're in the mood to hear this, or if you'll ever want to hear this, but it's been weighing on my mind since, well, yesterday when I first found out."

"Anna…" Elsa interrupted.

Anna ignored her. "Also I don't know how you'll feel since I'm so young. I mean I know I'm only 21 but it could be worse. Plus I'm already married so…"

"Anna. Get to the point." Elsa knew it was so like Anna to ramble on like this and avoid the topic of the conversation and to be honest, she was right about one thing: Elsa wasn't in the mood for this conversation. Even though she had no idea what it was about.

Anna looked nervously back at Kristoff, who nodded slightly, before she turned back to face Elsa. "I'm pregnant."

Elsa just stared at her for an uncomfortably long moment, trying to process her words.

"Elsa? Are you okay? Do you need a minute?" Anna asked cautiously.

"What?" Elsa said, snapping back to reality. "Oh no I just-" Elsa smiled, "Anna I'm so happy for you!"

"Really?" Anna smiled and looked back at Kristoff, who grinned back, before she took Elsa into a warm embrace.

"Why wouldn't I be!" Elsa replied.

"I don't know I just- I thought-" Anna struggled to find the right words. "I'm just so happy right now!" She giggled and pulled Kristoff in so the three were enjoying one big group hug.

Elsa smiled. She never wanted this moment to end. Suddenly she heard the door open and all three of them looked in that direction, still not breaking up the hug. Elsa felt a wave of nausea when she discovered it was Hans standing at the door.

"Elsa, we need to go. Now." Hans rudely stated.

"What, why?" she asked.

"Am I going to have to drag you out of here or are you going to walk like a big girl?"

That comment really tested Elsa's patience. "Just give me a minute."

"Twenty seconds." Elsa shot a blast of frigid air in his face.

"SHIT! ELSA!" Hans yelled. His hair had gotten messed up

"Oops!" Elsa said, not so innocently.

"ELSA!" Hans was enraged, his face flushed with anger. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW GODDAMNIT!"

Elsa turned towards Anna who looked scared. She forced a smile as she kissed her little sister's forehead reassuringly and whispered, "I'm so happy for you."

"ELSA." Hans yelled.

Both Anna and Kristoff watched Elsa with sad eyes as the queen exited the room with Hans slamming the door behind her. Kristoff looked down at Anna as she looked up at him. Neither of them had anything to say so Kristoff just hugged his wife tighter as she lay her head on his broad chest. All they could do was stare at the door in shock at what had just happened.

_Man I knew Hans was awful but not to that extent. _Anna thought to herself. _Poor Elsa. She never did anything to deserve this__…_

…

Elsa continued her trek down the hallway, not even looking back when she heard Hans slam the door between them and Anna and Kristoff. The heavy echoes of loud footprints filled the hall as Hans ran to catch up with her. "Elsa…" Hans began, slightly out of breath.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well you're going to have to," Hans breathed deep from the running, "soon." More heavy breathing as he paused between sentences. "Announcement's in ten minutes."

Elsa turned around. "Ten?!"

Hans nodded.

"Why didn't you get me sooner?!" Elsa exclaimed as she started to panic.

Hans gave her a look.

"Right. Um, okay, so, what do I need to say." Elsa asked, wiping her palms on her dress as they started to sweat.

"Just act totally and completely in love with me and I'll do the talking."

"Well that'll be a challenge," Elsa muttered under her breath.

She could tell that Hans heard her, but he looked unaffected. He led her into the room that led to the castle balcony. The curtains were open even though to doors to the outside were not and Elsa peered out through the glass. Two guards were standing on opposite sides of the balcony while people started to fill the courtyard. Elsa felt dizzy. _How can I possibly go through with this? I have to. It won't last that long and then I can escape from Hans and everyone else._ _No,_ she realized, _this act will go on for the rest of my life. I will never escape Hans or these people watching my every move. _Elsa sighed. Was it really all worth it? Doing all this just to make her kingdom happy? _Of course it is. The kingdom must be my first priority._

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on the small of her back. She looked up to find Hans looking down at her. "It's time."

"Right, okay." Elsa took a deep breath as one of the guards outside opened the door and Hans held out his arm for her to take, which she reluctantly did.

"Smiles on," Hans ordered as they crossed the threshold on to the balcony to greet an applauding crowd. Once the applause died down, he began to speak.

"People of Arendelle," Hans started in a cheerful voice. Elsa smiled down at the horde that had gathered just to hear this. _These people need to get lives__…_Elsa began to think. _They don't have to be here. Do they seriously like me this much? _That thought made Elsa smile for real. She looked back to Hans and acted as if she was actually interested and excited about what he was about to say. "The reason we have all gathered here today is one that I, and well, my fiancé, are excited about." The crowd burst into confused and delighted whispers but quieted as Hans began to speak again. "That's right. Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, are engaged to be married!"

There were eruptions of cheers from the entire crowd. Some were chanting, "Hooray! Congratulations!" and some said, "There'll be a king _and _a queen, finally!"

Elsa was getting tired of fake smiling and her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Most people were busy talking amongst themselves so she reached up and stared massaging her cheeks. She stopped however when the noise slowly died down and people turned their attention back to the couple. Hans leaned down and whispered to Elsa as she continued to look out at the crowd, "You have to kiss me."

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise and disgust. She turned to Hans to protest but right as she opened her mouth, he pressed his lips to hers. The crowd exploded into cheers. Hans put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that every part of their bodies were touching. Elsa, still stunned, slightly pushed him away. They looked each other in the eyes.

"Come on Elsa. If we give them a show and they'll be completely convinced." He was 100% right. Elsa sighed. She had to do what she had to do, no matter how repulsive.

She flung her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. She kissed him as passionately as she could muster without throwing up into his mouth. And she had to admit. It really wasn't that bad. If she could only look past the fact that she was kissing _Hans_, he was a great kisser.

Hans kissed her back, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and spun her around once or twice. The crowd was going berserk. They broke up the kiss and Elsa giggled as she had often seen Anna do whenever Kristoff did cute and romantic things for her. Hans put her down but kept his arm so tightly around her waist that Elsa was forced to press her whole front onto his side. She put her hand on his chest. _Damn, I can feel his muscles even with his coat on. What? Snap out of it Elsa! _She quickly put her hand to her side to avoid any distractions his body might cause for her.

Hans waved the crowd down as if to silence them, which worked just enough for him to say one last sentence. "We hope you all would do us the honor of attending our engagement party this Thursday!" He then leaned down and whispered to Elsa, "Let's go."

Both of them instinctively reached up and waved to the cheering crowd before they turned around and walked through the open doors. The guards closed the doors behind them but remained out on the balcony.

Elsa glanced around quickly to make sure they were alone. Once she confirmed they were she turned to Hans. "Thursday!? That's only three days away!"

"I know but I've already got the castle staff working on it."

Elsa raised her voice. "What? Why wasn't _I_ consulted about this?"

Hans' eyes widened as he looked directly behind her. "Elsa, don't move an inch."

He sounded worried. Elsa remained completely still as Hans slowly crept toward her. She was getting nervous.

"What's going on?" Elsa said with obvious panic in her voice.

"Shhh…" Hans was just a few inches from her. _If he tries to kiss me he better start running__…_He suddenly bent down a bit and leaned around her. He grabbed a pillow that was resting on a nearby armchair and then quickly backed away from Elsa. "Okay. You can move now."

"What the hell was that about?"

"I just had to take this pillow so you couldn't _beat me _with it."

"Screw you." Elsa remarked as she turned on her heal and walked towards the door, ice forming around her feet as she tried to control her anger. She opened the door and started out into the hall when she faintly heard Hans mumble, "Yes, please."

_That pig._


	4. Engagement Party

Elsa was working away in her study; signing papers, reading treaties, all the usual stuff. She was working harder than usual, trying to distract herself from the fact it was Thursday. Yes, the day of the engagement party that Elsa had been dreading since it was announced, had finally arrived. Suddenly the door burst open and Hans walked in, carrying a black garment bag.

"Knock much?" Elsa retorted at his unannounced entrance.

Hans paid no attention to her but kept walking into the room. Elsa turned in her chair to keep an eye on him. Not only did she not trust him in her study, she was curious as to what he was doing. He kept walking until he got to the unlit fireplace and he hung the garment bag on a hook nearby. Looking satisfied with himself he turned to Elsa but remained silent.

"What is _that_?" Elsa asked, pointing her pen towards the garment bag.

"This," Hans began as he patted the bag, "is what I picked out for you to wear tonight."

Elsa just stared at him. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Hans sighed. "I needed to make sure your outfit complimented mine so I took matters into my one hands."

Elsa kept staring. "You can't be serious."

"What? Why? Am I missing something here?" Hans replied.

"Why does it matter if our outfits _complement_ each other?"

"I just want us to look good."

_How can one person be so conceited and self-centered? _Elsa thought as she got up from her chair and went over to where Hans was standing with the garment bag and unzipped it. She pulled out a beautiful deep purple dress, much like the one she wore to her coronation, except it didn't have a cape. She stared at it and felt the fabric in her hands.

"Oh Hans, it's beautiful." Elsa praised, awestruck.

"You like it?" Hans asked as if he thought she would have hated it only because he picked it out.

"It's stunning! And, you picked this out? Without any help?"

"Yes," Hans answered, almost sounding embarrassed.

Elsa looked up from the dress at Hans. "How do you know so much about women's fashion?" She asked jokingly.

"Well my bothers treated me horribly when I was a kid, well, they still do, but that's beside the point. Anyways, my father was always busy so I spent a lot of time with my mother. She taught me most of what I know about this kind of thing." Hans said.

Elsa giggled. "So is that why you're always fixing you hair?"

Hans shrugged in a facetious manor. Elsa giggled again which caused Hans to start laughing as well. As the laughter died down it was followed by an awkward silence.

"Well," Elsa began, not really sure where she was going with her sentence, she just wanted to break the awkwardness, "uh- thanks for bringing this over." She finished with a slight smile.

Hans returned the smile. "Oh, uh- you're welcome!" Hans realized he sounded genuine so he quickly added, "Blondie."

Elsa crossed her arms and gave him a look.

Another awkward silence. Hans noticed this so he nodded, turned on his heal, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Elsa turned back to admire the dress. It was not at all what she would have expected from him. She always thought of him as the kind that wouldn't care at all about this. Elsa had to admit, when he walked in and said he had picked something for her to wear tonight, she thought it would have been some kind of sick joke where she opened it just to find some kind of lingerie or something. Then he would laugh and start running. He was smart enough to know that making her mad like that came with a price. That's why whenever it happened he would swiftly make his escape while still laughing.

Maybe there was another layer, a better layer, buried deep, deep, DEEP inside Hans. Maybe there was another side to him, a good side that he tried hard to conceal. Just maybe…

…

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress Hans had picked out and had her hair in her usual French braid. Elsa sighed as she reached for the crown on her dresser and put it on. She looked at her self once more and twirled around. How did he do it? It looked even better on her than it did hanging up. Elsa continued admiring her reflection when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Elsa said, not tearing her eyes away from the mirror. For the first time in a long time she felt truly beautiful. Too bad the whole kingdom thought she was putting it on for Hans. Elsa frowned as the door was pushed open and Faltin, the newest castle servant, popped his head into the room. Elsa looked in his direction.

"Your Majesty, it is time for you and your betrothed to make your entrance at the party." The sound of the phrase, "you and your betrothed" made Elsa feel sick.

She took one last look in the mirror and walked out the door being held open for her by Faltin. As they walked down the hall on their way to the ballroom, Faltin tried to make conversation.

"So, Your Majesty, are you excited to soon marry the love of your life?" Elsa didn't know if that question made her want to throw up with disgust, cry with pity for herself, of laugh at how wrong he was. Instead she put on a smile and replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure you know how excited the people of Arendelle are for this engagement." Faltin began. _I'm sure they are._ Elsa thought. "I was down in the ballroom earlier and everyone was so excited for you and the Prince's grand entrance." He paused. "If you don't mind me asking, how did he propose to you?"

Elsa mentally panicked. _Uh, he didn't. I was actually blackmailed into all of this. _

"Um, I'd rather not discuss that at the moment." Elsa quickly responded. Faltin gave her a puzzled look but nodded. _Why didn't I think of this! Of course people are going to be asking me how he proposed! Oh crap! Calm down Elsa I'll just think of one story that I tell everyone. That way it's consistent. But, what if Hans has already told people how he proposed? I just need to talk to him alone before we go into the party. It'll all be fine. _Elsa took a deep breath. Even though she had an easy plan on how to fix her worries she still felt uneasy and anxious.

As they arrived at the closed doors that led into the ballroom, Elsa saw Hans already there, having his pins and his sash being aligned by a servant. He looked up and saw her and his eyes grew wide. Elsa blushed and looked down at the floor. The servant helping Hans (a female) noticed this and smiled.

"We'll give you two some privacy before you must go in." She motioned to Faltin to follow her and the two servants walked away.

"Elsa you look-" Hans caught himself and cleared his throat. "Uh, you know, better than you usually do."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, I think. Listen. On my way down here, Faltin asked me how you proposed and it made me realize that there's bound to be others that ask the same thing and we need to have the same story."

"Ugh, why does everyone have to think that _I _proposed to _you_."

Elsa slapped him on the arm. On farther examination she realized she also left a patch of frost on his coat.

"Ow! I was _kidding_." Hans defended.

"Well I didn't think it was funny."

Hans chuckled. "I did"

"Hans I'm being serious right now! This could be a huge problem in convincing everyone we're in love if aren't able to answer this one simple question!"

"I know, I know. Oh, how about we tell them that, uh, we had dinner- on the balcony! Yes, yes that's good. And then, I uh, I pulled out the ring and got down on my knee, then uh, before I even said anything you gasped and covered your mouth, you know how all girls do when they're excited. Then, uh-"

"That is _not_ what we're telling people." _What an idiot, _Elsa thought.

"Fine then," Hans said, annoyed. "Then you make up the story."

"Well, if you just leave out that weird yet, sadly true detail about girls when they're excited," Elsa began, "it's not bad."

"Okay, then. Looks like we've got our story." Hans clapped his hands together.

"Your Graces," Elsa and Hans turned to see a maid approaching. When she got close enough she curtsied slightly. "It's time for you to make your grand entrance! Just stand here in front of the door and they'll announce you and then the guards will open the doors. After that all you have to do is walk down to the thrones, turn around, and then the announcer will say a few words. Then you two are free to enjoy the party!"

She waved them over to where they were centered in front of the doors then walked/ran away.

"What do you think, should we hold hands or link arms?" Hans asked.

"Hmm," Elsa thought. "Link arms, definitely."

Suddenly they heard the crowd inside grow quiet and the booming voice of one person, the announcer probably.

Hans quickly straightened his sash, offered his arm to Elsa, and checked their feet to make sure they were centered with the doors.

Elsa hesitantly took his arm, smoothed out her dress, and faced the doors.

Hans leaned down and whispered into Elsa's ear, "Smile."

Elsa growled slightly before reluctantly faking a smile.

When the doors finally opened, there was a loud cheering from the crowd. Hans pulled Elsa forward for the first few steps but then she caught up with his pace. As they walked through the split crowd, people whistled and clapped as if they had already gotten married. Both Hans and Elsa smiled and waved to everyone until they got to the throne platform. In unison, they climbed the couple of stairs and unlinked their arms so they could turn around. Once they were turned however, Elsa put her arm back where it was, as did Hans.

The announcer said a few words but Elsa was too busy looking around the crowd to pay any attention to him. When he was done speaking Elsa and Hans walked on to the ballroom floor where they were immediately swarmed with people asking questions about the couple, commenting on how they looked, etc.

Elsa sighed. _This is going to be a long night__…_

…

**Hehe so I feel like a chapter is incomplete without an author's note somewhere! Anyways I hate to say this but after this chapter I only have a vague idea of where the rest of the story is going. I mean, I know how it ends I'm just not sure the best way to get it there. So anyways please put up with me for the next few chapters! You all are great!**


	5. Thinking About the Future

**This chapter kinda spiraled out of control. You'll see what I mean… it's just a little bit weird.**

…

Elsa sipped at her champagne as she stood with Hans, his arm around her waist, talking to some people that she didn't know but were supposedly important. They had been at the party for only about forty-five minutes but Elsa was ready to go. _Maybe I can say I'm not feeling well and excuse myself…_

"Isn't that right, Elsa?" Hans turned to her, catching her off guard. Elsa realized the people they were talking to were all looking at her, as if expecting her to speak.

"What?"

Everyone laughed, including Hans, but then he leaned down and whispered to Elsa.

"Stop making me look bad."

Elsa whispered back, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I noticed," Hans replied in a snarky manor.

One of the men from the group spoke as soon as the laughter died down.

"Well, it has been a pleasure Your Graces but I'm afraid we must go."

All the men bowed slightly and walked out. Hans pulled Elsa across the ballroom floor.

"How much of that champagne have you had tonight, Elsa?" Hans asked.

"This is only my second one," Elsa defended.

Hans sighed. "All right then, no more for you." He pulled the glass out of her hands.

"What, why?"

"Elsa, you're small. Just a small amount of that stuff will affect you," Hans explained as he gave the glass to a servant.

"Stop treating me like you're my father."

"After tonight you may drink to your hearts content but for now I can't have you embarrass me anymore."

Elsa was taken aback. "Well, _excuse me_."She said sarcastically.

"How can one man be so arrogant," Elsa observed, under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Good."

Suddenly Elsa noticed everyone go quiet and direct their attention to the throne area. Elsa and Hans turned that direction, confused at what was going on. Elsa noticed Anna and Kristoff, who was holding a lute, standing in front of the throne, trying to get everyone's attention.

"This can't be good…" Elsa said.

"What the hell are they doing?" Hans asked her.

"I honestly have no idea but it can't be good…" Elsa answered.

Once everyone had turned their attention towards the princess, she began to speak. "Hello, everybody! I'd like to thank you all for coming out to this party, celebrating the engagement of my dear sister and… that other guy." She started laughing and so did the whole crowd, but Elsa knew it wasn't really a joke. The Queen smiled at her little sister's subtle humor.

Anna continued. "So anyways, my husband, Kristoff, and I have put together a little performance that I would like to dedicate to my older sister, Queen Elsa. I love you so much." Anna smiled at Elsa and Kristoff began playing some chords on his lute. Elsa smiled back, but she had to admit, she was a little worried about what was about to happen, whatever that may be.

Anna cleared her throat and exchanged a nervous smile with Kristoff. Then, to Elsa's surprise, she started to sing.

"Elsa, sis, we haven't been through much together.

But I remember when I would knock on your door,

And despite the lack of the snowy weather,

This is what I'd ask you foooooooor!"

Kristoff picked up the beat a little as Anna began singing an upbeat version of the song that Elsa remembered so well from their childhood.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?

Come on let's go and play!

I never see you anymore, come out the door!

It's like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies, and now we're not.

I wish you would tell me whyyyyyyyyy!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

Anna pointed to her older sister who giggled before contributing her part to the song, "Go away, Anna!"

"Okay, byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeee!"

The entire crowd laughed and then applauded as Anna finished holding out the last note, for perhaps a little too long. Anna smiled.

"Thank you, thank you! Ha ha, now it's speech time!" Anna beamed.

_Oh, no._

"Okay so as many of you may know, Elsa and I didn't really have much of a relationship until just a few years ago, beginning shortly after her coronation. But, what many of you do not know is some pretty embarrassing stuff about Elsa that I'm about to share with you."

_Seriously Anna?_

"Ha ha ha, I'm just kidding everyone!" The crowd murmured in disappointment. "I'm saving those for the wedding!" Everyone cheered. Elsa hid her face in her hands.

"I can't wait to hear some of those," Hans sneered.

Elsa ignored him as Anna and Kristoff walked over to them. The Queen and the Princess shared a sweet embrace in the middle of the ballroom while the conversation started to pick up again among the guests.

They pulled away and Elsa said in a playful tone, "If you even think about sharing any of those stories you better sleep with your eyes open."

Anna blushed and giggled. Then she yawned. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"Me too," Kristoff chimed in. "Perhaps we she be going."

"Okay. You'll be all right, Elsa?" Anna said sleepily.

"I'll be fine. Go rest. You need it." Elsa answered.

"Okay, good night."

"Good night you two," Elsa called as Anna and Kristoff walked off.

Elsa turned to Hans. "I'm pretty tired myself

"There are still a few people I want to talk to," Hans said. Elsa groaned.

"Come on," Hans said as he took Elsa's arm in his and led her to talk to more people. Elsa couldn't wait for the night to be over.

As it turned out, several people did ask about the proposal, so Elsa was glad she and Hans were able to answer with confidence. Eventually everyone had left and both Elsa and Hans were so exhausted that they went straight to their rooms. Elsa didn't even change or take off her make up. She just threw back the covers and crawled in, falling asleep instantly.

…

Elsa slept in so late the next morning that she missed breakfast. Anna decided to take matters into her own hands, so after she was finished eating, she ran up to Elsa's room. When she got there, Anna flung open the door. She smiled at the sight of a peaceful and sleeping Elsa, still dressed up from last night. She looked so pretty and serene. _Oh well. _Anna thought as she ran into the room and jumped onto the bed and started to shake Elsa.

"Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Elsa groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Anna pulled the pillow away and continued to shake her sister.

"Get up or I'll jump up and down on top of you!" Anna playfully threatened.

"No you wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, Anna. You're pregnant. You know better than to be so physically active."

"Shoot, you remembered my weakness."

Elsa laughed, sitting up. "So how is that going anyways?"

"It could be worse, I guess. I had my first episode of morning sickness yesterday. But you know, Kristoff is really helping me through it."

"He should," Elsa began. "This is fifty percent his doing after all."

Anna blushed bright red which made Elsa laugh.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to her vanity. Elsa took out her braid and began to brush her hair. Anna moved to sit in an arm chair in front of the fire place.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm going to have a boy or a girl?" Anna asked.

"I really don't know. It's a fifty-fifty chance."

Anna sighed. "I know."

"Would you rather have one over the other?" Elsa asked.

"I don't really care. Either one would be great, really. Plus, I want to have more than one kid so I'll probably have at least one boy and at least one girl eventually. I'm just so excited to be a mother!" Anna squealed.

"And I'm excited to be an aunt," Elsa said, turning to flash Anna a warm smile.

"Elsa, do you want to be a mother some day?" Anna innocently asked.

Elsa had actually thought about this many times before. "I would love to be a mother, yet at the same time I don't. Having a child to love would be wonderful, but what if they had my powers? I know I could teach them to control it so they don't grow up in fear like I did, but it still seems so scary. I want an heir to the throne, also, but think about it, Anna, wouldn't Hans have to be the father?"

Both Elsa and Anna shuddered at that thought.

"Oh, well. You still have like, the rest of your life to think about it." Anna added, trying to be helpful.

Elsa put down her hairbrush. "More like ten years. I won't be able to have kids forever, you know."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Anna said, sounding defeated.

"Hey, don't worry about me. You've got your own problems." Elsa said as she walked over to Anna and placed her hand on her little sister's stomach. She had definitely gotten bigger, but she still had several months to go.

"Would you do me a huge favor and go tell the servants I'll be coming for breakfast in about fifteen minutes?" Elsa asked.

"Sure!"

"Thanks Anna," Elsa gave Anna a peck on top of her head and walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

Anna got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

…

After Elsa had washed up and gotten dressed, she walked down to breakfast. When Elsa walked in, she found a plate of French toast, one of her favorites, and a small bowl of fresh fruit waiting for her at the head of the table. Elsa sat down in her large chair. Though Anna, Kristoff, and Hans had already eaten, it was customary for everyone dinning with the Queen to stay there until she was done. Actually, tradition called for them to not even start dinning until the Queen has had her first bite, but Elsa was not one to follow _every_ rule unless they had company.

While Elsa ate, Hans sipped at a glass of water and Anna and Kristoff were having a conversation about something that had happened in the stables the other day. Elsa enjoyed just listening to their conversation. Sometimes she took pleasure in just listening instead of talking. However, when she glanced over at Hans, he looked bored out of his mind.

A smirk came across Elsa's face as she put a bite of French toast in her mouth. For some reason, it gave her a sense of pleasure to see him so miserable.


	6. Dress Fitting

**Sorry for the late update! I had to rewrite parts of the chapter a couple times cause I was making Hans way too nice!**

**Random question: If you're in school, what is your favorite class and which class is your highest grade in? (you don't have to tell me what that grade is)**

…

There was a knock on the door.

"Y-your majesty?"

Elsa looked up to find a nervous Faltin, peeping his head into the Queen's chambers where she was reading a book in front of the fireplace. He obviously looked uncomfortable that she was still in her nightgown. Elsa held up her hand as to stop him from saying anything and finished the paragraph she was on. When she finished, Elsa put her bookmark in the book, shut it, and turned to face Faltin.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, you may speak now."

Faltin just stared for a moment, as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. Then he looked like he remembered so he cleared his throat and said, "I was told to remind you that you have a dress fitting in a half hour."

"A dress fitting?"

"F- for a wedding dress. They told me you already knew…" Faltin's voice trailed off.

"Well I didn't." Elsa's voice sounded bitter, not at all how she wanted it to sound. "I'm sorry, you've done nothing wrong. Thank you." Elsa nodded her head, dismissing Faltin, and he nervously backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

This was Elsa's day off and now she had to spend, God knows how many hours, at a dress fitting for a dress that she would be wearing on the worst day of her life. _Great. Well, I should probably start getting ready._

Elsa walked over to her closet and looked around for a dress to wear. She wanted something simple. After a few minutes of frustrated looking, Elsa gave up.

"Screw this," Elsa said to herself. "I'm wearing an ice dress today."

Elsa took off her nightgown as to preserve it from becoming dowsed in ice. As she was about to begin forming the gown, she heard fast and light footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly, Anna and her bulging stomach burst into Elsa's room, flinging the door wide open.

"Elsa, guess what!" Anna beamed.

"Anna! Close the door this instant! I'm not dressed!" Elsa said as she awkwardly tried to cover herself up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elsa!" Anna apologized, still not closing the wide open door.

"CLOSE IT!" Elsa urged, panicking a little as she heard another set of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Right! Sorry," Anna blushed as she grabbed the door handle and shut it behind her.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and started to form her ice dress. Anna plopped down on her bed and watched. When she was done, Elsa started brushing her hair out and then put it up in its usual French braid.

"Have I ever told you how much your powers amaze me, Elsa," Anna remarked.

"I'm sure that it's come up once or twice," Elsa replied, a smile creeping across her face. It always made the queen happy to recognize the fact that her baby sister looked up to her and accepted her, powers and all.

"So…" Elsa started, changing the subject, "what did you come in here to tell me?"

"Hm? Oh- right! I saw the doctor this morning and he said that next month I may start feel the baby kicking!" Anna said, bursting with excitement.

"And you are happy about this why, exactly? It sounds painful."

"Well it means my baby has little feet and legs and- Oh it's just all so exciting. He or she will be here soon and I'm so happy that I'll be able to hold them in my arms and their little hand will try to hold mine but they'll be so small that they end up just grabbing my finger instead but it will be so cute I won't even care and-"

"Anna," Elsa stopped her, "you're rambling."

Anna blushed. "Sorry, it's just going to be fantastic not weighing eight thousand pounds anymore."

"What's wrong with that? One pound for each salad plate we own," Elsa teased. Anna just glared at her.

"Well I better be going…" Elsa said as she started towards the door.

"Ooh! Where are you going?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed and stated glumly, "A wedding dress fitting."

"A WEDDING DRESS FITTING!? I AM SO THERE!" Anna said as she practically bounced of the bed.

"Anna, I really don't think you-" Elsa was cut off by Anna grabbing her hand.

"Well come on! We don't want to be late!"

…

The dress fitting was being held in an empty bedroom that contained no furniture and had probably never even been stepped into for several years. There was a barrier set up between the main section of the room and the dressing area. Next to that area was a rack with several pure white dresses on it. In the opposite corner of the room, a make-shift work area had been set up with sewing materials, measuring tape, and practically everything else that would be needed to alter a dress. In the very middle of the room was a pedestal with three large mirrors in front. The mirrors were arranged in such a way that whoever was standing on the pedestal in front of them would be able to see themselves from different angles. Finally, on the other side of the pedestal from the mirrors were five chairs.

When Elsa and Anna walked in, three seamstresses were bustling about, trying to get a few last minute things ready for the dress fitting. Hans was standing in front of the row of chairs with a woman who looked to be about in her forties. The two of them were talking and pointing to things in a rather large book that the woman was holding. They turned to the door when they heard the footsteps of the queen and the princess. The woman handed the book over to Hans and walked with a large smile on her face and her arms wide open to Elsa.

"There's our beautiful bride!" The woman beamed. Elsa cringed slightly as she grabbed her shoulders and took a good look at her. Elsa hated being touched, especially by strangers. "I'm Bergitta, the wedding planner. This must be your little sister!" She continued, turning to Anna. She looked down towards the princess' stomach. "Well not so little I see." The she laughed. She had a friendly and deep laugh. "Well come in, come in!"

Bergitta led them over to the chairs. She motioned for Anna to sit, which the princess happily did. She took the big book back from Hans and handed it to Elsa. "This is book will be the life-line of this royal wedding. Every little detail from food to wedding colors to the ceremony decorations to the music to the guest list and every little last thing in between will be in this book. Of course it is mostly blank now but that it mostly due to the fact that we just got started on everything! But enough with my rambling, let's get started!" Bergitta turned to Hans. "Out," she said.

"What?" Hans asked in disbelief.

"You need to leave. It is against tradition for a man to see his bride in her wedding dress before the actual wedding day," she stated plainly.

"What? But- but I picked all of the dresses out! I know what they all look like already!"

Anna couldn't hold back her snickering. "You picked out the dresses?"

"Yes. I-"

"He actually has an eye for women's clothing," Elsa interrupted, unsure why she felt an urge to defend him.

"Oh, okay then." Anna said meekly.

"Well if you have already seen the dresses then you shouldn't mind not being able to see them again until the wedding," Bergitta continued. "Bye now!"

Just as she was shoving Hans out the door, Elsa spoke up. "He can stay if he wishes." She was unsure about why she was being so nice today.

Both Bergitta and Hans just stared back at her in disbelief.

"But Your Majesty-" Bergitta began. Elsa gave them a look.

Wordlessly they both wandered back into the room.

Clapping her hands together, Elsa cheerfully said, "Well, let's get started shall we?"

…

"I hate it."

Elsa had already tried on five dresses and had liked none of them. The one she had on now wasn't any better. She actually hated it the most so far. It was a mermaid style, strapless gown with a semi-sweetheart neckline. There was ruching all the way down to where it flared out right above her knees.

"What's wrong with it?" Anna asked innocently.

"It's way too form fitting for my taste." Elsa replied.

"But it shows off your curves! You'll be turning heads with that thing!" Anna apparently really liked this one.

"Well now I hate it even more," Elsa said as she stepped down from the pedestal and went to try on the next dress. She groaned, however, once she saw the next dress. She turned to the chairs where Anna, Hans, and Bergitta were all seated. "Do I _have_ to try this one on?" Elsa asked. She sounded like a child asking if they had to eat their vegetables.

"Yes!" The three of them said in unison, Hans with annoyance that Elsa hadn't liked any dresses so far, Anna with excitement because she saw that this next one was poofy, which she liked, and Bergitta with an unreadable tone and a facial expression to match.

Elsa reluctantly sighed and went behind the barrier to change.

When she was done, she walked out and Anna gasped. Elsa stepped up on the pedestal and twirled around in front of the mirror.

Anna squealed. "It's gorgeous, Elsa!"

Elsa smiled. She had to admit, she really liked this one. "You think so?" She turned around to face her little sister, who was tearing up slightly.

"It truly is beautiful, darling," Bergitta beamed. "Don't you think so, Hans?"

"It's lovely," Hans said quietly, his eyes locked on Elsa.

"So, is this, _the_ _one_?" Bergitta asked hopefully.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror again. Just looking at it on a hanger, Elsa had despised it. But now, with it on her body, she found it absolutely stunning. It had a straight across neckline and was fitted to her hips where it then flared out and ended in a slight train. Elsa would have never imagined herself in this gown before but the image she saw in the mirror was breathtaking.

"I think it is!" Elsa turned back around and grinned. Anna squealed more and Hans got up to stretch his legs.

"Perfect! Girls," Bergitta summoned the three seamstresses to her side and they approached Elsa with pins and measuring tape and began to get to work.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream rang through the castle, startling the members of the room. It sounded close too. When another scream flooded the air around them shortly after the first, Elsa hopped down from the pedestal, ran to the door, and flung it open. She saw a brief movement out of the corner of her right eye that looked to be like somebody running away. Elsa turned in that direction. She saw no body running but there was a mangled body lying on the floor. The queen promptly picked up the front of her poofy skirts and ran over to it. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see that Hans was following close behind her.

Elsa carefully approached the body and kneeled down next to it. She recognized it at once. It was one of the castle servants. A young girl named Rose, who was probably in her mid-twenties, lying there dead. A steak knife plunged into her stomach.

…

**-Twilight Zone theme plays in background-**


	7. Confusion

**Long time no see! Sooo sorry but school's finally out!**

**Contains Helsa banter (sort of)! Finally! I really owe you guys some.**

**This week****'****s get-to-know-you question: favorite Broadway musical? 500 awesome points if you can guess mine!**

…

Elsa grabbed the wrist of the young girl and searched for a pulse. She knew it was no use. This girl was good and dead.

"How could this happen?" Elsa said to no one in particular.

"It looks like she was murdered," Hans said, barely audible.

"But by who? Who would do this?"

"Elsa…?" A voice called from behind. Elsa turned to see Anna and the seamstresses just now emerging from the room they were just all in. The queen couldn't let her baby sister over here. There was blood everywhere. Anna would probably faint at the sight.

"Anna, just stay back. Please," Elsa begged.

Anna nodded slightly, her eyes wide with fear.

"We should probably get her out of here; notify the family too…" Hans said, carefully picking up the mangled and bloody body.

Before he went, however, he leaned in close to Elsa and whispered in her ear, "You really do look ravishing in that." Then he swiftly walked away with the murdered maid before Elsa had time to react. What had he meant by that? Hans of all people thought Elsa looked _ravishing_ in the white dress she would be wearing on the day he became King? Perhaps he was just trying to get on her good side. He probably just wanted something from her, something that Elsa can only give away once, and she had an awful idea of what that may be…

Quietly, Elsa tiptoed back to where her baby sister was waiting with anxious eyes. Elsa held onto Anna's shoulders and smiled a sad smile.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay, Anna? Don't worry." Anna looked back with understanding.

"I'll try not to."

Elsa smiled for real at her sister. "Good. Now why don't you go find Kristoff and have a nice lunch. You've had a long morning."

Anna inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "Okay. Lunch. Kristoff. I'll do that."

"Good," Elsa smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Now you get going," the queen said as she prodded Anna down the opposite end of the hall from where the murder just took place.

Once Anna had left, Elsa closed the door and looked back at the terrified seamstresses. Elsa smiled to try to ensure them everything was okay, even though she wasn't sure herself yet.

"Well," Elsa began in the most cheerful voice she could muster at the moment, "let's get this dress off me and enjoy the beautiful day!"

…

Elsa nervously stood outside the door to the library where she was to meet Hans. The queen hadn't talked to him since the events of yesterday when there was the mysterious murder. And on top of all that he had said Elsa looked ravishing! What game was he playing at?! Elsa was still confused as she hesitantly put her hand on the knob, twisted, and pushed. Hans was sitting comfortably at a table near the fire. The prince looked up when he heard the creak of the door and smiled.

_He's freaking me out__…_Elsa thought to herself, torn between walking farther in or retreating as fast as her legs would carry her.

Hans just kept staring at her, his smile slowly fading. Elsa began to feel self-conscious. Finally, he spoke.

"Seriously. Those shoes with that dress."*

Elsa lifted up her skirts slightly and examined her choice of footwear for the day. "Yeah… what's wrong with them?"

Hans sighed. "Oh nothing, nothing. Come sit."

Elsa hesitated when he motioned to the only other chair at the table. The chair was placed next to him. _Right_ next to him.

She walked slowly to the table and while pulling the chair out, she also pulled it a little bit away from him, then sat down.

Hans sifted through some of things on the table and finally pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of black ink. While he opened the ink and got the quill ready, he spoke.

"So today, we are making a guest list."

"Guest list?" Elsa questioned.

"For the wedding… geez Blondie, did you get any sleep last night?"

Elsa actually hadn't. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts. Most of them about what Hans had said to her the day before. "Not really… and you know how I feel about you calling me Blondie."

"I know. That's why I do it," Hans said with a smirk.

He pulled out another sheet of parchment and held it out for Elsa to look at. "This is a list of all the diplomats and other important people that are being invited so now all we have to do is make a personal list."

"But I don't have any friends other than Anna and Kristoff." The words had slipped out before Elsa could stop them. _I am such an idiot__…_ "Well actually," Elsa began, trying to recover and blushing at Hans' confused look, "I'm friends with… Olaf." _Not helping__…_

"Olaf? But he's a snowman… that you created. Doesn't that make him automatically entitled to 'be friends' with you?" Hans honestly couldn't see how a ruler of a powerful nation such as Elsa had no friends other than her sister, her brother-in-law, and a snowman.

"Well when you put it that way I'm kind of like his mom, you know?" Hans looked at her like she was crazy. Elsa just blushed and laughed nervously. This was going downhill fast…

"Okaaay…" Hans slowly turned away from her as if he couldn't trust Elsa to be left unsupervised.

"Let's get back to the guest list, shall we?" Elsa tried again.

"So I've already written a few names of some people back in the Southern Isles which I know w-"

"Why did you say that to me, yesterday?" Elsa immediately wanted to take it back the second it left her mouth. It took everything she had not to smack herself.

"What? What did I say?" Hans asked. Elsa looked at the floor.

"You know what I mean…" Elsa replied, sheepishly.

"No, Elsa. I don't." Elsa looked up to Hans to tell him to stop playing around but stopped when she saw his face. He seriously didn't know.

Elsa took a deep breath. _Well this is awkward. What is he doesn't remember and I just end up sitting here like an idiot making false accusations. What if he even didn't mean it?_

"Wh-when you said I looked… ravishing in th- the wedding dress." Elsa informed him, the statement getting less and less audible as she went on.

"Oh," Hans said, a grin growing across his face as he chucked, a deep and low chuckle that made the hairs on the back of Elsa's neck stand up slightly.

"Elsa, now I say this with sincerity, you are a very beautiful woman. I don't think you realize how beautiful you are."

There was a slight pause, then Elsa slapped him _hard_ on his cheek, causing him to jerk backwards and his chair to fall back as well… with him still in it.

"Goddamnit, Elsa!"

Elsa gasped as she realized what she had just done. Quickly she bent down next to him on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Hans. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

Hans clutched his face as he sat up. "Not permanently but it stings badly. What the hell was that anyways? I was giving you a compliment!"

"I know but you just never do and so I just- I don't know. I'm so sorry though!" Elsa's tone was begging for forgiveness at this point.

"It's all right; I just need to go lie down." With that, Hans got up off the floor and walked over to the door.

"Wait, Hans! Come back! I'm sorry1" It was too late. Elsa was left alone in the library. _Wait. Why am I begging for forgiveness and for him to come back? I don't even like him! I should be glad he's gone! Now I don't have to stay here anymore!_

Elsa thought she should be happy but somehow she wasn't._ What's wrong with me?_

…

Elsa was standing on the balcony outside her room watching the sun set on the fjord. She was still confused about the earlier events of the day. Why had she even cared that she hurt him physically? That pain would go away but her emotional pain of having her freedom taken away from her by him would never go away. So why did she feel she had to call him back and formally apologize?

Elsa sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through the top of her hair as the chilly fall air blew gently in her face.

Suddenly, Elsa heard the door to her room creep open and the sound of footsteps padding towards her. _Anna probably._

"Hey," a voice from behind her called nonchalantly. _Definitely not Anna. _Elsa turned around and found Hans looking down into her eyes. Quickly, she turned back to face the fjord. "Hello, Hans."

"I just wanted to inform you that there has been no further development in the murder of the young girl from yesterday." Hans stated.

"Oh," Elsa said. Honestly, she hadn't thought about much, especially after this morning. Whoops.

Hans walked over to the rail of the balcony, about three feet from Elsa, and gazed out into the distance. Several minutes passed of the two of them just standing on her balcony, watching the sunset in silence.

Elsa decided to look over towards Hans to see if his face showed any signs of him leaving soon. She was surprised to find that he had decreased his distance by approximately 83% and was now standing only six inches away from her.** Just as Elsa was about to say something about his reduced distance, Hans suddenly turned towards her and swiftly bent down and gave Elsa a kiss on the lips. It was short and very chaste but Elsa was too stunned to speak. She just stared up at Hans in bewilderment. He looked just as surprised as her.

Hans cleared his throat. "Umm, I- I better go." And with that he turned on his heel and quickly walked out.

Elsa stood in shock for a moment, and when she couldn't think of anything else to do, she walked to her bathroom to wash her mouth.

Although nothing surprising happened, considering the two were betrothed, Hans and Elsa probably would have liked to know that they were being watched on that balcony from someone below.

…

***Hans: the fashion police.**

****I actually had to do math here so you better appreciate that sentence.**

**And to those of you who think this is all moving along way too fast: it's not supposed to be a terribly long story so I need some character development to go down soon.**


	8. Staring Contest

**Sorry for the really short chapter but there is much more drama coming soon!**

…

It had been several weeks since that night on the balcony. Several weeks since the kiss. Elsa was utterly confused about why Hans had kissed her. Especially since earlier that day she had hit him hard just for calling her beautiful. He must have thought she was crazy after that. Why would he kiss a crazy person? Was he just completely drawn by lust to kiss Elsa? If so, why did he not try anything else? Why was the kiss small and so chaste if he was compelled by lust?

After that night, Hans and Elsa rarely talked to each other. The castle staff was growing a bit suspicious, but Elsa didn't really care too much about what they thought of the situation. It's not that she didn't _want _to talk to Hans. Elsa just found she never had anything to actually say to him.

The bad news was that the wedding was right around the corner. After that, Hans would be the King of Arendelle. He would get what he's always wanted. But that wasn't even the part Elsa was most worried about. Elsa knew Hans could be a good king, even if he wasn't the best person. He couldn't be _too_ bad a king… right? However, Elsa was worried about what came with being married. She would have to share a room with Hans… anda bed. Ugh. Just the thought made Elsa sick. There was no getting out of that part either.

Meanwhile, Anna's stomach was growing bigger and bigger. She was due in the next week or two. Although she had her own problems to deal with, Elsa was ecstatic at the prospect that she was to shortly be an aunt. Soon, there would be a mini person running around the halls that represented the bond between her little sister and the ice harvester, Kristoff Bjorgman.

Elsa sat in front of her vanity and brushed out her hair while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Why did Hans think she was beautiful? Nothing was making sense to Elsa anymore when it came to Hans. She let out a frustrated sigh and but her hair up in a twisted bun. She didn't feel like dealing with it anymore for the time being. After she changed out of her nightgown and into a nice blue colored dress, Elsa stepped out of her room and into the hall and made her way to breakfast.

…

Elsa sauntered into the dining hall where Kristoff and Anna were already eating breakfast. Well, at least Kristoff was eating. Anna was half asleep, her head resting on one of her hands, eyes barely open, and a full plate of food on the table in front of her. The sight made Elsa chuckle slightly.

"Good morning, Anna," Elsa said as she kissed the top of her baby sister's head.

Anna mumbled something back that sounded vaguely like a greeting.

Elsa sat at her place at the head of the table where she was promptly served her meal by a servant. After the servant had been dismissed, Elsa spoke to Kristoff.

"Why is she so tired?" By this point, Anna's head was lying on the table and she was emitting light snores.

"She's always tossing and turning at night; always too hot or too cold. Every time I offer to get something for her she sasses me and says she's perfectly capable of handling things. Then two minutes later she'll be asking for me to get her chocolate or a cold cloth for her forehead or something else."

Elsa chuckled. That definitely sounded like her Anna. "Well that baby will be out soon and things will hopefully go back to normal."

"I hope so. I feel bad that she's not getting any sleep…" Kristoff's voice trailed off as he began to stroke Anna's hair.

At that moment, Hans walked through the door. Elsa looked down at her food as to avoid eye contact with him. _This is silly. _Elsa thought. _This is my kingdom and I shouldn't feel the need to not communicate with someone so much that I try to avoid eye contact! And of all people, my betrothed? Even if I don't like him I shouldn't be afraid to make eye contact. _With that in mind, Elsa looked up at Hans to find him already seated and staring right back at her. _Oh crap__…__ Stay strong Elsa. Don't be the one to break eye contact first__…_

Elsa and Hans just stared at each other. Kristoff, sensing the tension of the situation, excused himself and gently awoke Anna. Elsa was preoccupied so she didn't see them exit but she heard the door open and close. Hans and Elsa were alone.

"I'm not going to look away first." Elsa informed him, still making intense eye contact.

"Well neither am I Blondie…" Hans replied, making equally intense eye contact.

"Don't call me Blondie."

"You know why I do it."

"Yes, to annoy me. And let me tell you, it's working."

"Then I've done my job."

"So does that mean you'll stop now?" Elsa asked in a monotone voice.

Hans grinned. "Not a chance."

What had begun as a serious and slightly awkward moment had turned into a competitive yet childish game. The two just kept glaring at each other until Elsa finally said, "This is my kingdom and therefore I command you to lose."

Hans didn't flinch except to say, "Ah, but Your Majesty, soon we will share the kingdom."

"But for now it's _all_ mine," Elsa replied, drawing out the word "all." "And since you're in _my_ kingdom, that means you're under _my_ rule. Therefore you will be the one to lose this staring contest."

During this exchange, Elsa had unknowingly stood up and was now standing directly over a sitting down Hans. She was so close that he had to look up to keep eye contact with her. _How did I get here? _Elsa wondered, still not breaking eye contact. _I can't backup now__…__ that shows weakness. I need to win this__…_Elsa was presently more worried about winning their little game over anything else.

"I know what you're thinking," Hans said.

"About how I'm going to celebrate after I become the champion?"

"No… you're thinking about how badly you want to kiss me…" Hans said, grabbing her around the waist.

"Ew, no!" Elsa said, turning her head to the side and pushing him away.

Hans immediately let go of her and then got up and started to do a little dance.

"Ha, ha, I won!" He cheered.

"You tricked me!" Elsa complained. "That's not fair!"

"Is there an official rulebook that says I'm not allowed to do that? I don't think so Blondie! That means I am the champion!"

Elsa rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and sat back down to her breakfast. "You little devil."

Hans chuckled. "I know."

Despite not having talked to each other much in a couple weeks, they had a surprisingly pleasant conversation. Other than his little remark during their staring contest, Hans didn't even make any comments during the rest of breakfast that made Elsa uncomfortable, much to her amazement.

Maybe Elsa would be able to at least tolerate him by the time of the wedding.

…

**My favorite Broadway musical is **_**The Book of Mormon, **_**fyi. #IloveyouKevinPrice**


	9. Special Delivery

**Lots of excitement (and punctuation) ahead!**

**And you'll find out who was watching Hans and Elsa from the end of chapter 7 eventually, I promise!**

…

The day started out like any other. Elsa woke up and had breakfast. She signed papers in her study. She ate lunch and then went for a walk in the gardens. Now it was about midafternoon. Elsa was reading in an armchair near the fireplace in the library. Hans was sitting in an adjacent armchair, also reading. Although Elsa did prefer to read alone, she thought it rude to ask him to leave. Plus it wasn't like he was making much noise or anything…

Elsa had just started the next chapter in her book when the door opened. Both Elsa and Hans turned to see Faltin standing in the threshold.

"Your Majesties," he bowed slightly to them. "I am here to inform you that Princess Anna has gone into labor and the baby should be delivered shortly."

Elsa's eyes went wide and she dropped her book. "What?!" She stood up. "What do you mean 'shortly'? How long has this been going on?"

"A c-couple hours…" Faltin answered, his voice trailing off in slight confusion.

"A couple hours!? Why didn't anyone tell me this was going on!?" Even though she tried to conceal the panic in her voice, Elsa could very easily detect it showing through.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Hans. "Elsa, calm down. She probably-"

Elsa flung around to glare at him and then cut him off. "You be quiet!" She said, pointing her finger at him. Both Hans and Faltin looked a little taken aback about the sternness in her voice. "Oh my poor baby sister!" Elsa's tone changed drastically from anger to worry. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. Where she started biting her nails, a bad habit she was trying to break. Oh well.

"Elsa, please listen to me," Hans continued anyways, gently pulling Elsa's hand away from her mouth. "I'm sure she will be fine. Don't worry too much about it."

"Childbirth is no walk in the park mister!" Elsa said, shoving a little index finger in his face.

"I know, I know, but Anna is strong, she can handle this. Plus she has Kristoff." Hans said, pushing her hand down and out of his face.

"And me!" With that, Elsa was off to see her younger sister.

…

Elsa did have to ask a maid on the way where Anna was. One crucial detail she forgot to ask Faltin. The maid wasn't certain exactly which room Anna was in but once Elsa made it to the corridor that she supposedly was in, she just followed the sounds of screaming and tears.

The first thing Elsa noticed when she opened the door was Anna lying in bed, drenched in sweat, and a hyperventilating Kristoff by her side. Despite everything, Anna was the first one to notice Elsa standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Elsa! Thank God you're here!" Anna shouted towards her. Elsa smiled, closed the door behind her, and walked/ran over to her sister's side.

"How is everything going?" Elsa asked, once she had reached the edge of the bed.

Anna let out a groan of pain, so a midwife answered for her, "The princess is doing very well and this should all be over shortly."

"IT'S SO HOT."

Anna's complaints were ignored by the bustling midwives. Elsa chuckled, and with the flick of her wrist, created a small snow cloud above her sister's head.

"OH SWEET JESUS THAT FEELS SO GOOD."

"Anna that sounded really dirty." Elsa said.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE RIGHT NOW?"

Elsa looked over to Kristoff. He responded with a look that seemed to say "she's been like this all day."

Two stressful hours later, a healthy baby girl arrived. Both Elsa and Kristoff were kindly asked to leave so Anna could spend some time alone with her daughter. After about a half hour, however, the two were permitted to enter back into the room. When they walked in, Anna was smiling down at her now sleeping daughter. When Anna noticed Elsa and Kristoff, she quietly but enthusiastically motioned the two over.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," Anna whispered, "would you like to hold your daughter?"

Kristoff was smiling ear to ear as he took the small bundle from his wife's arms. "She's so beautiful…"

It was all so sweet Elsa had to try hard to hold back her tears of happiness. After about a minute of silence, Elsa asked, "So what's her name?"

Anna and Kristoff exchanged excited glances. "Well…" Anna began. "We've been doing a lot of thinking, and the name we finally decided on for a girl is…" Anna paused for dramatic effect, "Alida Elsa Bjorgman."

Elsa just stared at her for a minute. "Alida _Elsa_ Bjorgman?" Elsa asked in disbelief, her voice barely above a whisper.

Anna nodded excitedly.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa said before embracing her sister tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, too tight." Anna winced.

"Oh! Sorry!" Elsa said, quickly freeing her sister.

Anna giggled. "It's okay."

"You really named your daughter after me? I'm so touched! I really am!"

"Why wouldn't I want my daughter named after the most amazing and awesome person in the world?" Anna said playfully. Elsa laughed.

Kristoff finally chimed in. "Would you like to hold her, Elsa?"

"M-May I?" Elsa said, looking between Anna and Kristoff for permission.

"Of course! You are her aunt after all!" Anna said.

"Okay then…" Elsa said before reaching out to take her tiny niece from Kristoff.

Kristoff was right. Alida was beautiful. She had round, rosy cheeks, just like her mother. Thankfully, she also had Anna's nose instead of her father's. Her eyes were chocolaty brown and her head was topped with dirty blonde hair. Both from Kristoff.

Elsa didn't know how long she was holding Alida, just watching her sleep before Anna yawned.

"What time is it?" The redhead inquired sleepily.

"Late." Kristoff replied. "We should probably get some sleep soon."

"I completely agree. It's been such an exhausting day." Anna complained.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too." Elsa agreed while handing Alida back over to Kristoff. "Goodnight you two…" Elsa said as she got up from her spot on the side of Anna's bed. "I mean- you three…"

Anna giggled. "Goodnight Elsa!"

And with that Elsa was on her way up to her own room.

…

Elsa flung her bedroom door open and stumbled in. Now that all the excitement was over, Elsa realized how tired she actually was. She shut the door behind her and barely made it to her bed before collapsing completely.

"How is everything?"

Elsa didn't even have to look up to know that voice. Hans was here. Yet another thing standing in her way from the amazing sensation that was sleep.

"Great." Elsa mumbled. She thought that if she gave minimal answers maybe he'd go away. She was wrong.

"'Great'? That's all I get. Your sister just had a freaking baby and all I get to know about it is 'great'?"

Elsa turned over to face him. "It's a girl. She's perfectly healthy. Anna's fine too. Her name is Alida Elsa Bjorgman. Yes, she was named after me," Elsa answered after seeing Hans' expression. "She has Anna's cheeks and nose and Kristoff's hair and eyes. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." _Thank goodness. _Elsa thought, turning back over and getting comfortable.

"But…" Hans continued. Elsa groaned. What more did he want? "How are _you _doing?"

"Hans, I'm not the one that just gave birth."

"I know," Hans said. "But you usually don't stay up this late. Are you feeling all right?"

"I would feel much better if you would leave me alone so I could get some sleep. Plus if you leave now I won't question you about why you're in my room so late at night." Elsa mumbled into her pillow.

Hans chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving."

Since Elsa couldn't see him, she assumed the footsteps she heard was him walking to the door. But suddenly the footsteps stopped and Elsa felt a large, warm hand on her back. Now she was curious. She turned her head to see Hans standing over her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Hans bent down and kissed Elsa lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, beautiful."

He turned on his heel and walked back to the door, Elsa's eyes following him quizzically. Right as he opened the door, Elsa spoke to him. "Goodnight Hans."

Even from the dim lighting of the room, Elsa could see him smile before he turned off the lamp near the entrance to the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Elsa alone in the dark to sleep.

Elsa didn't like being alone.

…

Kristoff wasn't exactly sure how or when it all happened but somehow the day had started out as one of the scariest days of his life, and ended as one of the best.

Now he was carrying Anna, who was carrying Alida, back to their bedroom. Alida would sleep there in a crib for a week or two before Anna would be ready to send her off to the nursery that they had ordered to be put together a few months prior.

Both of his girls were sound asleep. Anna was even snoring lightly. Kristoff chuckled. This was an amazing day. He even had a little bundle of proof for it.

…

**The only chapter I wrote quicker than this one was chapter 1! I'm pretty proud of myself!**


	10. A Very Important Morning

**So I was having a bit of writer's block but yeah here we go.**

…

"Elsa!" The Queen opened her eyes just in time to see two red braids flying towards her before there was a sudden sharp pain in her stomach.

"OW! OH GOODNESS I THINK THAT WAS MY SPLEEN." Elsa cried out in pain.

A pressure was released from her stomach but the pain was still there.

Anna giggled nervously, "Oops! Sorry…"

"Oh my God, Anna, what did you do?" Elsa asked, squeezing her pillow to distract herself from the pain.

"Uh, I may or may not have barged into your room, jumped onto your bed, and kneed you in the stomach… the last one accidently of course." Anna said nervously.

Elsa groaned and turned on her side. "You're already jumping on things? Didn't you just have a baby last week?"

"Yep! I bounce back quickly!" Anna beamed.

"Apparently," Elsa said.

"Well don't just lay there! Today is a big day!" Anna prodded her old sister.

"It is?" Elsa asked, before remembering. "Oh right."

"What do you mean 'Oh right'? It's your wedding day Elsa! Your one and only wedding day! Well- we hope so." Anna said, practically bursting with excitement.

"It is my wedding day but unlike other girls I'm not marrying someone I love so there's that…" Elsa began.

"W-what do you mean you don't love him?" Anna interrupted, looking confused.

"What do _you_ mean?" Elsa asked as she sat up, confused. "You know why I'm marrying him! It's for the good of the country! Do you think it was my personal choice to marry Hans?"

"Well I know why you agreed to the marriage in the first place but come on, Elsa, I'm not stupid!" Anna paused for a moment but then continued at her older sister's puzzled looks. "I've seen the way you two have been acting with each other recently. Both of you are always smiling and laughing and you've been spending more time together."

Elsa got up from her bed and walked, her back to Anna, over to her vanity. "I don't know what you're talking about." She dejected as she sat down and picked up her hairbrush.

Anna sighed and walked over to Elsa. She stood behind the chair her older sister was sitting in and the two girls looked at each other in the mirror.

"Look, Elsa." Anna began. "I don't want to get into a fight with you… especially today of all days. But just think about what I said."

There was a moment of silence before Anna left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Elsa alone to her thoughts.

…

As Elsa walked through the palace that morning she constantly had to dodge various members of the staff that were doing last minute preparations for the reception that was to take place in the castle that day after the ceremony. There were people carrying decorations as well as hanging them up, bustling about trying to make sure everything was just perfect. The kitchen, or so Elsa was told, was no better. The palace chefs as well as others that had been brought in just for the special occasion were getting all the food ready for the day while trying not to make even the slightest mistake. Everything had to be the best for today.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called from behind.

Elsa turned to see Gerda speeding towards her. The queen smiled to see such a familiar face among all the craziness. "Yes, Gerda?" Elsa responded as the maid got closer.

"Queen Elsa I have been looking everywhere for you! It's time to start getting you ready for the ceremony!" Gerda panted, obviously out of breath from searching.

"What? But that isn't for a few more hours!" Elsa said.

"Exactly! We've got no time to lose!" Gerda said as she prodded Elsa back to her room.

"But I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Elsa pleaded. Gerda was like a grandmother to her. She knew enough that you didn't want to get on her bad side and she wasn't even that hungry but honestly the last thing Elsa wanted to spend several hours doing was having other people flock around her, poking and preening with her hair and makeup.

"We'll have something sent up. Now come on, Your Majesty!" And before Elsa could say another word she was being whisked back up to her bedroom.

…

Somehow, between the time Elsa left her room and the time she returned shortly after, her, now former, bedroom had been transformed into somewhat of a beauty parlor. Makeup and hair styling tools cluttered every available surface it seemed and in the corner of the room was a single garment bag on a rack which Elsa assumed contained her dress. Many women were walking about the room trying to organize the mess they seemed to make in only ten minutes the best they could.

Elsa only had a few moments, however, to look around at what was going on because before she knew it she was being pulled deeper into the room and seated in a chair in front of a large mirror, neither of which had been in her room before today.

"Elsa, darling!" The queen turned her head to find Bergitta, the wedding planner, waltzing towards her. "What a big day, you must be so excited. I know I am. For this wedding we've only gotten the best and I assure you everything will go smoothly. All you have to do is sit back, relax, and _enjoy_ yourself." A few of the women who were starting to circle around Elsa armed with brushes and combs smiled and nodded at this. A few even chuckled.

"Um, okay. Th-thank you." Elsa said, not exactly sure if Bergitta was making a dirty joke or not and what an appropriate response to that would be.

Bergitta smiled at her, then continued talking. "Now I know a traditional wedding hair style would be some type of elegant updo but you always wear your hair up or pulled back so we're going to have you wear your hair down today. I'm sure Prince Hans would enjoy seeing you like that for a change."

Elsa didn't like her attitude and with as much grace as she could muster at the moment said, "A woman should dress for herself, not for a man."

"Not on her wedding day." Bergitta replied flatly.

That woman was getting on Elsa's last nerves. She could feel ice forming at her fingertips. _Calm down. Conceal, don't feel__…_

"Girls!" Bergitta called. "Get to work!"

Before Elsa could do or say anything else, she was being swarmed by several of the other woman in the room that had been circling her earlier. They started brushing out her hair as well as applying makeup to her face. So many things were going on at once that Elsa had a hard time focusing on just one thing that was happening.

Unfortunately for the queen, they took much longer than she would have liked. Elsa didn't think she could take much more of this when finally all the girls stepped back to admire their work. The group directly in front of Elsa finally parted so she was able to look at herself in the mirror. The queen was speechless.

Her hair looked stunning as it cascaded down her back and shoulders in light waves that perfectly framed her face. She was wearing more makeup than she usually did but decided to let that fact slide on account of the special occasion.

Suddenly Anna burst into the room, already in her light blue bridesmaid dress. The redhead caught sight of her older sister, flashed her a bright smile, and walked over to her. Elsa stood to meet her.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna beamed, taking her sister's hands in her own. "You look so beautiful!"

Elsa smiled back and giggled as Anna tried to spin her around. "Thank you, Anna. You look beautiful too!"

"I guess you could say I look- _beautifuller._" Anna replied, using a dramatic tone. Elsa giggled some more.

"Well come on let's get you into your dress!" The younger sister said, pulling the queen across the room.

"Okay, okay!" Elsa said as she willingly was pulled by Anna over to where she had saw her dress earlier.

…

Once Elsa had finally gotten her wedding gown on (with the help of many of the female servants, of course), it was time for accessories. Elsa had insisted on keeping it simple, however. Her vail and crown were carefully placed on top of Elsa's white-blonde locks and secured with several pins to ensure they would both remain on her head through the entire ceremony.

"What time is it?" Elsa inquired to no one in particular once the two items were secured to her head. As if on cue, the bells of the nearby church sounded to alert the kingdom of Arendelle that their queen would be wed in half an hour.

"Well I guess we better get you two girls to the carriage to take you to the chapel." Bergitta said, addressing Elsa and Anna.

"Um," Anna began, nervously, "can I have just a minute alone with Elsa? Please?"

Bergitta sighed. "Make it fast. Let's move out ladies!"

As soon as everyone else had exited the room, Anna turned to her sister.

"Is everything okay, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"What? Oh, yeah! Of course!" Anna said cheerfully. "I actually have something that I want to give you."

"Oh, wha-" Elsa began before she was cut off by her little sister.

"Shhhhh, just close your eyes."

Elsa complied.

After a moment or so Anna spoke again. "Now open!"

Elsa opened her eyes. Anna was standing in front of her holding a small mirror up so Elsa could see herself. At first, the queen didn't know what she was supposed to be looking at. Then she saw it. A small, silver chain was around her neck. At the bottom of the necklace was a small and simple, yet beautiful snowflake charm with a blue gem in the center.

Elsa gasped. "Oh Anna, it's beautiful!"

"You really like it?" Anna questioned, seeming relieved.

"Of course I do! It's so- so- me!"

Anna smiled. "I know you don't usually wear jewelry so I thought if I got you something small and plain you'd like it. And a snowflake is like- your 'symbol' you know?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Elsa said, pulling her sister into a hug.

The hug only lasted a moment, however, because Bergitta walked in and told them they had to leave.

Elsa and Anna separated and then the latter helped her sister slip on her shoes- a simple pair of silvery heels.

The sisters followed Bergitta out of the room and eventually out of the castle. As they were walking down the pathway from the main doors Elsa turned to her sister.

"Where is Alida?"

"Hmm?" Anna said, turning to Elsa. "Oh, Alida! Right! Kristoff has her. I wanted today to be all about you."

Elsa smiled at her sister and her caring heart.

Once they reached the carriage that was awaiting them, a coachman held out his hand for each sister to help them climb in.

Once they were alone and the carriage was moving, Elsa let out a long breath that she hadn't known she was holding in.

Anna spoke at this. "Nervous?"

"Very." Elsa replied trying to get her nerves in check.

The redhead smiled. "Don't be."

…

**So this chapter was supposed to be the entire wedding but then stuff happened so yeah.**


End file.
